A New Life in Death's Dimension
by yamashishi
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze's life just got more hectic as he's transported to the bleach dimension by an angered plushy known as the kyuubi as he was on death's door. this is my first story, so sorry for being a noob.has been adopted
1. chapter 1: Prologue

**Forever gone**

**-Author's Note-**

**hello, this is my first story, and I'm not completely sure what I'm supposed to write in here ^_^'. Alright a shout out goes to cherryxcherry, for putting up with a noob like me and being my beta. Anyways, I don't own Naruto or Bleach but I do own the zanpakuto ideas and stuff.**

**"apple pie"-demon & hollow speech**

**"**_bring forth the taste: devilish pie of apple" _**Zanpakuto spirit, phrase/attacks, kido, e.t.c**

**"**tasty release: apple pie**"- jutsu & regular speech**

**'**hmmm, I feel like eating apple pie'- **thoughts**

**well that's all for now. Please enjoy and once again, this is my first story**

Forever Gone

Prologue

"Sasuke!" yelled Konoha's second toad sage, jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, Nanadaime Hokage , son of the yellow flash, and new yellow flash himself, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

"Naruto!" shouted the avenger, the last Uchiha, and the bearer of the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, Sasuke Uchiha.

"It's all over Sasuke, you're going down, you've killed too many innocents." Said Naruto as he started gathering wind chakra for his ultimate jutsu.

"No! Konoha will pay for what they've done to Itachi and I'm not dieing till I see Konoha burn to the ground." Replied Sasuke as he started forming hand seals, quickly exhaling a massive dragon made of hot white flames. It burst through the clouds making them rumble ominously, than Sasuke started surging lightning chakra and shouted "KIRIN!"

This massive, blue, chimerical creature poked it's head through the cream clouds as if it was a divine beast.

Naruto in response held up his hands, holding something that seemed to be radiating a godly power in the shape of a huge green sphere. Both techniques making horrid sounds loud enough to burst an eardrum.

"wind release: wind god rasengan".

As the two attacks clashed, Kirin was swallowed by the thrown sphere creating a hurricane which destroyed everything.

Trees uprooted, buildings in the horizon became sucked into the abyss, and monuments of past battles being erased off the very earth itself.

The two shinobi in the eye of the storm were both heaving as they were slowly passing on to the after life. Both thinking the same thing.

Naruto lay in the deep musty crater. Cerulean eyes shut tight. His body still.

'I guess it's over, after everything I've been through, I just die in a crater. At least I'll finally get to tell Hinata that I love her too, even if it's in the after life. I'll even get to tell granny Tsunade that she was the mother I never had. I feel so relieved, now I leave the rest to the next generation, I know you can do it Konohamaru.' Thought Naruto as he was raggedly breathing, feeling at peace, knowing that he had changed the ninja world, even if it was only by a little bit.

Yet Naruto started feeling a pull on his mind, than he suddenly appeared in the somewhat sewer known as his mindscape.

"**Insolent fool, look at what you've done. You have lost to that weakling meat bag known as the Uchiha. Now the only way to save you is to transport us to a whole parallel dimension. Do you know how much work that is? DO YOU? You stupid meat bag, even I, the great kyuubi no kitsune, strongest of the bijuu, have limits to my power. Don't wake me up after this procedure or I'll eat your children." **Shouted an infuriated orange plushy which people refer to as the Kyuubi.

"What do you mean "transport us to another dimension" you over grown plu-AAAHHHH?" Naruto wasn't even able to finish as he was sucked into a black hole reminiscent to Madara's Sharingan space/time jutsu.

Now, watch as the Bleach Universe is never the same again,


	2. Chapter 2: Black Bath Robes?

**Author's note**

**Hey, thank you for adding me/my story to your alerts, favorites, e.t.c. I'm so happy that people actually like my story, I was really worried. Just to let my readers know, I'll try to update this story every Sunday with maybe 900-1500 words per chapter. Anyways, I'm going to answer some reviews:**

**Kid: It is not a naruhina as Hinata died(not telling you how) and that Naruto's going to eventually move on as that is a realistic thing anyone would do.**

**DevilBeast**:**yesit is a Naruto/Rangiku fanfic because I think she deserves someone better than Gin and it would help the over all character development**

**Trife: Naruto will have a zanpakuto because I think that it would be awesomeness. I'll think of a better answer later.**

**My sister: I know it's my day to do the dishes ^_^', besides couldn't you have asked a question?**

**AnimeFreak4eva378: Thanks for the compliments. It is a Naruto/Rangiku pairing because there isn't enough of that pairing but there will be mentions of Naruto loving Hinata in the first few chapters but he'll get over her and that will strengthen his already ultra strong character. **

**Another shout out goes to cherryxcherry for being awesome and stuff.**

**Anyways, I don't own Naruto or Bleach but I do own the zanpakuto ideas and stuff.**

**"apple pie"-demon & hollow speech**

**"**_bring forth the taste: devilish pie of apple" _**Zanpakuto spirit, phrase/attacks, kido, e.t.c**

**"**tasty release: apple pie**"- jutsu & regular speech**

**'**hmmm, I feel like eating apple pie'- **thoughts **

**well that's all for now. Please enjoy and once again, this is my first story**

**Chapter 2: Why are you guys wearing black bath robes?**

"Uhhhhhhhh. Stupid orange fluff ball. I'll show him!" yelled a sleepy Naruto, who had only just awoke. Naruto isn't exactly what you'd call a 'morning person'

First he's about to die, then he ends up in this weird village where everyone's staring at him like he's a freak.

"What? You got a problem with me? Yeah, you better walk away!" shouted Naruto, trying, in vain, to get these identically dressed weirdoes to stop staring at him. He'd tried throwing kunai's at them , but all had missed.

'What's with these people, why are they wearing black bath robes, do they have a license for all those swords, I wonder how much one of those things cost? Oh, maybe it's some sort of weird fashion here, wherever "here" is in the first place.' Naruto thought hard, which is odd seeing as he used to where a neon orange jumpsuit. He couldn't exactly judge people by their fashion taste.

Then, one of the bath robe people starting walking towards him. Bath robe's feet stomped heavily on the ground.

. Yet this one was different, she had large….assets. There was also this weird badge thing attached to her white obi.

"Who are you?" asked the over sized breast bath robed girl.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, who wants to know?" asked a nervous Naruto, he wasn't used to speaking to attractive girls. He'd only really spoken to Sakura before.

"Rangiku Matsumoto, it's a pleasure." Replied Rangiku, smiling sweetly in return, sending shivers up Naruto's spine..

It was safe to say that he could somewhat divert my attention from her, ahem ahem, female watermelons.

'look up, look up, LOOK UP god dammit! Damn you hormones and your active role.' Thought a flustered Naruto. Now that he got a closer look at her, he noticed that her other features were just as enticing as her large bazoongas.

With her wavy, strawberry-blonde hair, light blue eyes and such full lips, Naruto was astounded by her beauty. While Naruto was being amazed by Rangiku's beauty, she was thinking 'wow, he's not staring at my bust? I thought I'd never see the day. But this is important, someone can't just appear in Seretei out of thin air, that's impossible. Unless he found a way in, I must go to captain immediately, o yeah, he's having a captain's meeting, that's perfect for an emergency like this.' Thought a somewhat wary Rangiku. Blushing at the fact he was looking at her face, unlike every other boy.

"Hey, Naruto, do you want to come with me so you can see what's happening. You seem like you're confused about where you are." Said a cheery Rangiku, returning to her regular personality, the blush slowly fading.

"Sure, lead the way." Said Naruto, feeling very cautious, in a place he knew nothing about, where everyone was in bath robe-

"oh wait, I have a question, Rangiku, why are you guys wearing bath robes, with katanas, and why are you the only one I've seen with a badge? " asked Naruto as his curiosity got the better of him. Damn it, he thought to himself, now she's going to look at me weird, like everyone else does!

"Oh, so you've noticed. This badge represents my position as vice captain of the tenth division. There are 13 divisions with seated shinigami -"

"SHINIGAMI? What do you mean by "shinigami", like big scary dude with ugly face. I thought there was only one shinigami?"

Naruto shouted.' Oh…what did I just call her boss?'

Oops?

'Oh yeah, now I remember, new dimension and all. This place must have shinigami all over the place like my world had shinobi. Wait! That means I'll never be able to see Hinata or Granny Tsunade ever again!' thought an extremely crest-fallen Naruto as his world was never to be seen again.

" Are you okay?" asked Rangiku, sensing his sadness.

"Yeah, I'll get over it. You can keep on going with your shinigami informational thingy." Replied a still sad Naruto.

-semi time skip-

As Rangiku and Naruto were walking, they see this HUGE white building, it was decorated with a banner with a kanji of first on it.

"I'm guessing this is the first division." Said Naruto, silently thanking Rangiku on all the things she explained.

"Yeah, lets walk in." replied our favorite strawberry blonde to our favorite blond.

As they entered this palace of sorts, a strong pressure was felt, and with it came an angry and some what confused voice.

"What are you doing in the middle of a captains' meeting?"

**Dun Dun Dunnnnnn! **


	3. Chapter 3:Grampa number 2 has enterred

**Author's Note-**

**Thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, adds to favorites and e.t.c. **

**Huge shout out goes to cherryxcherry for being my wonderful beta.**

**I will update this story every Thursday (hopefully). **

**Questions and answers:**

**Manga154:you'll just have to read this chapter.**

**Vandenbz: Naruto shows up a month or so after Ichigo acquires his powers.**

**Narutoshamanking: Naruto is alive. He still has his chakra, I found a somewhat creative way for the zanpakuto of Naruto's to exist. I like your idea and I might just use it later on.**

**Anyways, I don't own Naruto or Bleach but I do own the zanpakuto ideas and stuff.**

**"apple pie"-demon & hollow speech**

**"**_bring forth the taste: devilish pie of apple" _**Zanpakuto spirit, phrase/attacks, kido, heavily emphasized words,e.t.c**

**"**tasty release: apple pie**"- jutsu & regular speech**

**'**hmmm, I feel like eating apple pie'- **thoughts **

**well that's all for now. Please enjoy and once again, this is my first story. :D**

**Chapter 3: Holy Mother of a Ninja Duck!**

"-so I was like "Sasuke, you shouldn't have done that!" and I started charging up my attack, wind god rasengan, and he was like "oh noesss, my far inferior attack will never last against Naruto's, seeing as he's more handsome and powerful than I, waaaaaa" our two attacks collided. His attack that looked like a weird dragon-cow was destroyed making this hurricane that destroyed the landscape, I ,of course, was badly injured because of the power of my own attack." Rambled on Naruto. You could tell he was exaggerating just a pinch.

All the captains in the room with the singular vice-captain were just staring blankly as massive sweat drops appeared on the backs of there heads.

"-and then I was summoned up to my mindscape where the Kyuubi laid, a demon so powerful he'd have all you guys whimpering. He started telling me that I sucked and stuff saying that he now had to transport me to another dimension to semi-save my life. He gave up a lot of his powers, now he only has two tails left. It'll take him like hundreds of years for him to recover it and stuff. Than I ended up here" finished an oblivious Naruto.

Every one in the room was silent for a minute, they had tons of questions spiraling through their heads. Gramps than cleared his throat, Naruto was still oblivious to the wariness that all the shinigami had.

"It seems that the dimension you came from has a power similar to the energy we harness known a spiritual pressure." Started a tired Yamamoto, thinking 'I'm too old for this shit'.

"Wait, what's spiritual pressure? I've never heard of it but the name sounds close to the spiritual part of chakra." Said a curious Naruto, curious if there was any relation between the two.

" Spiritual pressure is something we shinigami, already dead spirits, harness and use to attack, heal, create, and it's what our zanpakuto use as well. We-"

" Wait, does that mean that I can't buy one of those swords?" interrupted Naruto.

"Yes, these swords our pieces of our souls. I doubt you can forge one, You can't harness spiritual pressure, your powers seem to be for the living while ours are for the dead."

Answered Yamamoto while all the captains were silently observing Naruto.

"Never say never, gramps. I bet I could totally do it, your explanation on your powers reminds me of the spiritual part of chakra." Said a smug Naruto, thinking he was so smart for figuring it out.

The captain of the first division had finally had the last straw, he hated little children with no manners! He released his spiritual pressure bringing everyone except Naruto to their knees.

In a booming voice he said " Mind your manners child or I shall punish you like the young imbecile you seem to be!"

Being called an imbecile seemed to tick off Naruto a lot, he started releasing his chakra, overwhelming the first division captain's spiritual pressure. He than replied in an equally angry voice "Watch what you say to me gramps, or I'll have to beat you with your cane! You old bag of bones!"

"Make me you naïve CHILD!"

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT NAÏVE MEANS, YOU LAND SCAPE FACE! SO MANY WRINKLES!"

"WELL, THAN BE QUIET AND LEAVE THE TALKING TO THE GROWN UPS!"

""

Both Naruto and Yamamoto broke into hysterical laughter. All the other occupants in the room were immensely shocked. They had hardly ever heard the first division captain laugh, especially so joyfully.

"It's been a long time since some one stood up to me, I much enjoyed our argument, thank you young one for bringing this old man some laughter." Said a surprisingly happy Captain who quelled his laughter.

"Nah, it was nothing grandpa. You remind me of my grandpa, except you're much grumpier." Naruto said, talking of the third Hokage.

Once all the captains stopped freaking out, they started discussing the matter at hand seriously. Yamamoto started explaining all the recent events in soul society.

"You see, in this dimension we harness our spiritual pressure to defeat monsters known as hollows. There are different types of hollows-

-time skip = 3 hours-

"-and that is what this dimension is, any questions?" finished gramps.

" Nah, I sort of got it." Replied blatantly confused Naruto, who didn't really seem to "got it".

"Alright, now go with vice-captain Matsumoto, she will have to share her apartment with you. If that is alright with you, vice-captain?" asked gramps, yet it didn't really sound like a real question, more like a rhetorical one.

"Of course, captain commander." Replied Rangiku, not really listening to a word but spacing out because the "history lesson" of sorts was boring.

-10 minutes-

"Oh, so you're gonna be my room mate. Alright, just don't try anything perverted, unless you want to see how sharp _haineko_ is with your _tree_ as the practice dummy." Said Rangiku, menacingly.

" I don't have a tree- oh, heh heh, I wouldn't do that, please don't hurt me." Said a confused/ scared Naruto, he now understood why pervy sage was so scared of granny Tsunade.

"Well, we're here. This is the tenth division, living quarters are down there. Let's start walking, I get a bigger room than other people, seeing as I'm second in command here." Bragged a happy Rangiku.

As they walked through, all the shinigami were bowing to Rangiku and the males were giving jealous looks to Naruto.

After a few minutes or so, they made it to a door with the kanji for vice-captain on it.

They entered quickly, once inside they took off there foot wear.

After entering, Naruto noticed how surprisingly clean the large apartment was.

'It must be hard having to clean this whole place up.' thought Naruto

"So this is my apartment, don't go through my panty drawer, which is the first drawer to the left, top one." Said Rangiku, flirtatiously adding in a wink at the end of her sentence.

Naruto turned red at that prospect, he started remembering a scene in pervy sage's book when he was forced to read it. Now no one knew this but Naruto wasn't as anti-perverted as he lead his granny to believe. The super pervert in him was roaring at Rangiku, yelling "Take it off! Take it off!" but Naruto wasn't gonna let his horny side win.

"hey, hey. Are you listening, you've been staring at my drawer for like five minutes. It better not be what I think it is." Said a wary Rangiku, she felt something weird when he stared at her, like she was being undressed by his eyes. She shivered at that thought, so many men did that to her yet he was having this effect, maybe it was his eyes, they were really gorgeous eyes.

"I wasn't thinking about that, I was just... going through the prefexes of my mind and wondering about the true reason of life, yeah, that's what i was doing." replied Naruto, thinking up the most weird reason.

"Alright, I'll believe you this time"

"Cool, lets go to my new bedroom, which I'll be spending the rest of my life in." After a quick tour and settling himself in, Naruto laid on his new bed. His room was moderate and it was blue, with a small study in one corner and two windows on the furthest wall, it was cozy. His bed was large to fit his stature and he had two drawers.

"Naruto, come on, we're going to go out to dinner than we can go get you clothes."said Rangiku opening his door.

"Alright, I thought the clothes were connected to your powers too." replied Naruto.

"Let me explain this again to you, the sword and the techniques are connected to our powers, not the clothes!" yelled an irritated Rangiku, which is weird seeing as that Rangiku normally doesn't yell. Yet you would too if your new room mate thinks everything is connected to your own spiritual pressure.

"Yeah, Yeah, lets go." replied Naruto as he exited his room and soon the door.

"Hey, wait up! you don't know the way to the ramen shack." yelled Rangiku, hoping that Naruto would slow down. Yet Naruto only sped up once hearing the "R"word was spoken.

They continued this the whole night until Naruto noticed that he'd been running for % hours and that civilization was nowhere to be seen.

And that was Naruto's first day in Soul Society.


	4. Chapter 4: What!

**Author's Note~~~~**

**Hey every body :D. I have posted a poll concerning whether or not Naruto should have a second Zan-spirit. Once you guys poll it and stuff, give me ideas for the 2nd Zan-spirit(if it wins). If I like your ideas on the incantation, name, powers, type, style, and E.T.C(every thing in English, name: Japanese and English translation), I'll accept them and give you shout outs. Send me a message or put it in your review.**

**if anyone wants to draw pictures for my story "New life in Death's dimension" please draw it than give me a link to it. if you guys have any ideas for Naruto's Zanpakuto draw it and describe it and I'll give you a shout out. Send me a message or put it in your review.**

**Please review and stuff.**

**I'm proud to say that this story will (hopefully) go on for around 35-40 chapters. That's my goal for this story.**

**I'll update every Thursday and I'm immensely thankful to all the readers who reviewed (please review everyone :D), added me to their favorites, and subscribed me.**

**Questions and Answers:**

**NarutoShamanKing: Naruto will be able to use Sage mode only if people want Jiraiya to be Naruto's second Zan-spirit. The Kyuubi powers are dependent on whether or not Kyuubi's a Zan-spirit, if he isn't by the time the poll's over than Naruto uses the two-tailed Kyuubi's power **

**Anyways, I don't own Naruto or Bleach but I do own the zanpakuto ideas and stuff**** and if there is a second zanpakuto that's fan-based, it's most likely not mine.**

**"apple pie"-demon & hollow speech**

**"**_bring forth the taste: devilish pie of apple" _**Zanpakuto spirit, phrase/attacks, kido, heavily emphasized words, e.t.c**

**"**tasty release: apple pie**"- jutsu & regular speech**

**'**hmmm, I feel like eating apple pie'- **thoughts **

**well that's all for now. Please enjoy and once again, this is my first story. :D**

**Chapter 4: What?**

After Rangiku and Naruto finally got to the ramen shack, which was after a 5 hour trip across soul society, they quietly ate. It was weird, seeing as both Rangiku and Naruto were naturally talkative, once they finished they started their walk towards the tenth division barracks. Rangiku was felt the awkwardness and decided to make conversation and asked Naruto about his life in Konoha.

"In Konoha, I was the Hokage. I was the supreme commander of the whole village, sort of like gramps, in the way that my boss wasn't good at the actual business. There was war for two years against this group of highly dangerous rogue shinobi. They were defeated after the five major ninja villages joined in this huge alliance. With me being the supreme commander of that alliance after my grandma, who was the Hokage before me, fell in battle." Naruto paused after that, not liking to remember how granny Tsunade was killed by his ex-best friend.

"How do you do that? You're so care-free in one second, than you become this serious and sad veteran." Said a confused Rangiku, not understanding how Naruto could switch personalities so quickly.

"Yeah, that's what my friends used to ask me. Granny Tsunade and Pervy Sage said I get that from my father, he was the Hokage before my Granny. Granny said that my dad got that from my grandpa, Pervy sage." Replied Naruto, he started feeling depressed, remembering that everyone he loved was either in his old dimension or dead.

Rangiku seemed to sense his aura of depression and wordlessly inclined to her right, where Naruto was walking, and held his hand.

After her action, he noticed her hand and squeezed it, looking away to hide his rapidly reddening face. He didn't notice that Rangiku was doing the same thing as him.

They continued walking like that, completely oblivious to how they were acting as if it was a date.

'His hand's so much bigger than mine, it's warm too.' Thought Rangiku.

"Her hand's so small, and her skin is so smooth.' Thought Naruto, gently raking his thumb over her hand. That action was eliciting a pleasant tingling that traveled down Rangiku's spine.

Rangiku than started up a light conversation, hoping to lessen the ongoing awkwardness after Naruto's soft thumb caress.

"Did you know that my captain is the youngest ever to become a captain?" asked Rangiku.

"You mean that little kid with the white hair? I thought he was the other white-head's kid." Responded Naruto.

"No, but I can see why you would think that. I mean, how many people have white hair?" said Rangiku, getting a laugh out of Naruto.

"Well, my one of my genin teammates had natural _pink_ hair." Rangiku was shocked at that, who had _pink _hair, that girl must've had a disease or something.

They continued their conversation, finding the awkwardness was gone.

~~~~~time skip~~~~~

"fu, that was a nice walk. I even bought all the necessities." Mumbled a satisfied Naruto. He had bought clothes, floss, hair conditioner, and many other products for his everyday life.

Grandpa said that Naruto could be his guard, so that meant he had to go to the first division tomorrow.

After setting his stuff up, he crawled into his bed, hoping for a decent night's rest with no craziness. As he was crawling into his new bed, he started really thinking about today's events, noticing that this place could be a new start for him. It was much less violent than the shinobi world, even if he made the nations much more peaceful.

He started thinking of all the new people he met and befriended. There was grandpa number 2, the other captains that he had briefly conversed with, and than there was Rangiku. He didn't know what to count her as, when he talked with her, he felt like as if he was looking into a mirror. They were both alike in some ways.

Every time he thought of her, the pain of having everything he loved ripped from him lessened, even if it was only by a tiny bit.

The pain that was diminishing the slowest was Hinata. Hinata, she was one of his most missed loved ones, they were madly in-love with each other. But he knew that she would have wanted him to move on and since he's naturally someone who can't be held down, he knew he would eventually.

Alright, he'd thought enough sad thoughts for one day. Time to go to bed.

"ahh, what a nice be-" right when Naruto was going to fall asleep, he was rudely pushed into his mindscape by a certain evil plushy.

"YOU STUPID FOX, YOU JUST MADE ME ALL WET!" yelled an angry Naruto.

**"you're so dumb, this is your mindscape, your real clothes aren't wet." The fox exasperatedly sighed out.**

Now that Naruto got a better view of the Kyuubi, he noticed that the fox was smaller, way smaller, and there wasn't any cage to hold it, but rather a choker with the kanji for seal on it. His thoughts were interrupted when the Kyuubi turned Nibi started speaking again.

**"I'm giving you full knowledge of what's happened since the dimensional teleportation. The most important thing that happened is that your chakra has a new ability. It seems that the shinigami** **from our homeland had pity and allowed you to acquire this world's unique energy. He did it by changing your chakra into something usable for both shinigami and shinobi purposes. I'm not sure if you can use my chakra or use sage-mode though(your queue to vote on my poll and review). Since you acquired this spiritual pressure, you seemed to have gained the shinigami life span, that makes me happy."  
Informed the Kyuubi.**

"WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHINIGAMI LIFE SPAN, THAT'S LIKE FIVE THOUSAND YEARS!" yelled a super shocked Naruto.

"I have a few questions now that I'm calmed down, plushy-face. Why would that make you happy? Does that mean I get one of those cool swords? (And lastly, how much wood could a wood chuck chuck if a wood chuck could chuck wood? Jokes, jokes)" asked Naruto, curious as to how the abominable plushy had the ability to be happy.

**"Firstly, you're a stupid bag of monkey poop, secondly: when you die, I die, meaning another three or four millennia of life left. Yes, you get a Zanpakuto like the other shinigami." Answered the Kyuubi turned Nibi.**

"When do I get to meet my Zanpakuto? Rangiku and grandpa said that the first meeting's important."

**"Well, you'll get to meet your zanpakuto when it's good and ready for you to meet it, learn patience, poopy-face" the Kyuubi than abruptly pushed Naruto out of his mindscape.**

After being meanly pushed out of his mindscape, Naruto thought of what he'd discovered from plushy-face.

'Why I outta neuter that stupid plushy! Wait, he said I got shinigami powers and stuff, that means that I'm super awesome and super strong. But I might not be able to use either sage-mode or Kyuubi's strength, that's sad. But shinigami powers are uber awesome too, with cool swords and stuff, but I have to get some sleep tonight. HUUHHH, MIND YAWN!' thought Naruto, drifting asleep with excitement coursing through his veins, he couldn't wait to try out his new shinigami powers. 'If I ever meet my old world's shinigami, I'm gonna give him a big hug.' And that was his last thought for the night.

**That's all folks. As you can see, I'm making Tsunade and Jiraiya his actual paternal grandparents, my theory is on my profile. BYE:D**


	5. Authors Note

**Author's Note~~~~~**

**To all my readers: **

**I will be gone for a week or two. I'm going to update "New Life In Death's Dimension" and "Summer" after my return.**

**I also have a story idea I'm working on. I will post that story after posting on the last Chapter of "Summer".**

**Bye for a while.**


	6. important authors note

**Hello everyone.**

**I've decided to put this story up for adoption because I've realized my writing skills will tarnish this story's over all quality and I believe that readers deserve more than that. **

**So starting now, I'm putting it up for adoption and if no one wants to adopt it, I'll put it on hiatus til my writing skills are up to it. Sorry to everyone who enjoyed this story but it's not the end so don't worry, if you want to adopt it, p.m me.**

**Thank you and good bye.**


	7. HAS BEEN ADOPTED

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~hello everyone, the story "new life in death's dimension" has been adopted by THEKyuubi27 and has been titled "Shinigami Maelstrom". it's starting out really well so check it out. I promise you that's it better than the one I wrote.~~~~~~~~


End file.
